


Tatsumi's Little Secret

by Lonely_Broccoli



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Susanoo being Susanoo as usual, Yaoi, lots of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Broccoli/pseuds/Lonely_Broccoli
Summary: What happens when Lubbock finds a dirty secret under Tatsumi's bed?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, and welcome to my first ever fanfic with this much dirty talk. It's pretty much Lubbock freaking out over Tatsumi's disturbing fantasies. Also, this story has excessive use of the f-word. You have been warned by me.

"Tatsumi."

Lubbock stared at the teen, with a slightly fearful expression on his face. He was holding up an erotic magazine up to Tatsumi's eye level. It wasn't an ordinary erotic magazine, though Lubbock had wished that it was. It was, in fact, a yaoi magazine. Which was rather unexpected on its own, but the most definitely worrying thing about it was that it had a green-haired male teen receiving the dick in his ass. As much as Lubbock didn't want to acknowledge the fact, the boy in the magazine looked disturbingly similar to him.

Jumbled sentences came flying frantically from Tatsumi's mouth, as he tried to explain why Lubbock had found such a magazine under the bed in which Tatsumi sleeps in.

"Lubba, it's nothing like what you're thinking! It's a misunderstanding!"

"Waaaagh! I'm going to get molested by Tatsumi!"

"Lubba, be quiet! The others will hear!" Tatsumi moved closer to the pale-faced Lubbock, who was in a chaotic mess.

"Tatsumi, why the fuck would you have a yaoi magazine under your bed, then?! Are you telling me that this-" Lubbock spread open the pages of the magazine violently, to a page in which the green-haired teen was getting fucked in an alleyway. "Has nothing to do with your creepy-ass fantasies?!"

"I'm not so low as to do that to a fellow comrade!" Tatsumi desperately tried to calm Lubbock.

"And- Oh my fucking- what the fuck is this white stuff on this page?!"

"I spilled some cream on it when I was eating cake! It's not..." Tatsumi didn't continue from there.

"Fuck this shit, I'm out." Lubbock backed away from Tatsumi quickly, into a wall. "Hang on a second.. If I back into a wall you might press me against it and-"

"I won't do that! What sort of person would I be if I did that?!"

"You're already a kinky pervert in my eyes," Lubbock ran to the other side of the room, away from Tatsumi.

"Lubba, I'm not going to sexually assault you, so you can come closer.."

"How am I meant to trust you?! I bet you always get off to the thought of dominating me while fucking me senseless!" Lubbock yelled.

"Stop adding in unnecessary details.." Tatsumi blushed.

"But I bet you want to! How should I believe otherwise?"

"It's just a magazine! It's different from reality!"

"You're going to molest me in so many disturbing ways!" Lubbock shuddered at the thought.

"What the fuck, Lubba?!" Tatsumi began to lose his calm.

"You're going to top me and say stuff like 'You like this, don't you, little pervert?'!" Lubbock quoted the erotic magazine.

"Stop quoting that magazine!" Tatsumi shouted, his face still a shade of scarlet.

"Hmm, it says... 'I love that face you make when I hit your sensitive spot'... "Come on, you know you want more, beg for me'..." Lubbock read out the dialogue from the magazine.

"Stop! Stop!" Tatsumi screamed at the top of his lungs, head in his hands.

"You're going to say lewd things in my ear while fucking me in the ass!" Lubbock said in a terrified voice.

"Stop edging away from me!"

"What did I do to you to make you a sexually overdriven monster? Did you use Incursio so much that it made your libido skyrocket? Or is jacking off at night not enough?"

"Why the fuck would you know about me jacking off at night?"

"Wait... You do?" Lubbock's eyes widened as he froze like a statue on the spot. There was a short-lived awkward silence, broken due to the two teens yelling at each other all over again.

"I don't get off at the thought of molesting you..." Tatsumi mumbled.

"So you never have any romantic thoughts about me, is that what you're saying?" Lubbock peered into Tatsumi's face, observing his every expression.

"Um... What the..."

"Say it to me, Tatsumi. Tell me, 'I have never had any romantic or sexual fantasies about my comrade, Lubbock."

"What the fuck is that, some sort of pledge?!"

"If you're truly innocent, you can say it to me, right?"

"O-of course I can! Well, um, I... Maybe..."

"Just out with it. I don't want you to make any false promises." Lubbock had a hint of acceptance in his voice, which only made Tatsumi even more indignant.

"I don't make false promises, you dickhead!"

"You're the dickhead, considering that it's what rises every time you think about me, right?" Lubbock snapped back.

"I'll pledge! I will! So stop saying that!" Tatsumi begged, not wanting to feel like a pervert. "Um, what am I meant to say again? I have never had any romantic fantasies of..."

Lubbock gulped. "Why'd you stop there, Tatsumi? You're creeping me out for real now."

"How much is the limit to the fantasies you talk about?"

Lubbock's face paled like mad. "You- Tatsumi-" he couldn't believe what his comrade had just said. "Romantic fantasies are romantic fantasies, what the fuck could it be besides that? It's kissing, hickeys, all that..." Lubbock felt embarrassed having to explain the basics to Tatsumi.

"Wait, kissing as well?" Tatsumi asked Lubbock as if he didn't know anything about romance.

"Of course, kissing as well, dumbass! Wait... Don't tell me... Tatsumi..."

"Isn't wanting to kiss you sometimes normal?"

"Not if you consider yourself straight," Lubbock honestly felt mentally drained, having to give Tatsumi "the talk". "Tatsumi, do you actually fantasise about kissing me?" Lubbock stuttered, blushing. "Sometimes, I do." Tatsumi nodded, as if it was completely normal to do so.

"I never knew you had such a taste.." Lubbock ruffled his own hair in an attempt to calm himself from the shock. "But I won't try to do anything to you," Tatsumi attempted to make Lubbock feel better. "I just need a moment to get over this shock." Lubbock took several deep breaths, as Tatsumi rolled his eyes over into another universe. "It's not that big of a deal."

"You are a fucking retard, Tatsumi. Of course it's a big deal if I find out that my comrade is gay and has romantic fantasies about me."

"Lubba, I told you that I won't molest you..."

"That's not the only problem! The problem is that I have possibly been used as jack-off material by my friend! Also, what the fuck happened to you saying you've never had any fantasies about me?"

"About that... I sometimes have fantasies, actually. I thought you'd think I'm weird, so I didn't tell you before, but it happens sometimes."

Lubbock looked like he had woken up to see that half of his body had disappeared. "Are you serious? You have got to be joking me."

"But, where do we draw the line? From okay fantasies to not-okay fantasies?" Tatsumi asked, sighing.

"I... Um..." Lubbock went into deep thought.

"Lubbaaaaa, are you done deciding yet?" Tatsumi poked Lubbock's cheek, after there was a silence. "You decide for yourself. What's all right and what's not." Tatsumi sank into his thoughts this time, leaving Lubbock feeling uneasy. "Tatsumi, why do you need so much thinking time..? Are you telling me that kissing isn't the only thing you fantasise about me?" Lubbock grew increasingly worried. "Lubba, be patient!" Tatsumi squeezed Lubbock's cheeks out of nowhere.

"Don't molest me!" Lubbock squeaked, leaping away.

"Ugh, goddammit Lubba I won't!" Lubbock gave Tatsumi the most sceptical look he could conjure up. "Fine, Lubbock. I won't hide it anymore." Tatsumi felt heat rush to his face as he imagined all his fantasies about Lubbock. Lubbock mentally prepared himself for a heart attack.

"I do want to have sex with you, after all." Tatsumi told him in a straightforward manner.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! So I was right the first time round! I should have trusted my gut instincts after all!" Lubbock screamed in disbelief, face hot with embarrassment.

"It's not my fault that I want to fuck with you, if you're so cute all the time!" Tatsumi retorted. What the fuck am I saying?! Tatsumi decided that he had passed the point of no return. "I'm sorry, but everything you said that I would say and do to you, I really want that to happen. I want to dominate you and all that." Tatsumi confessed, words spilling out.

Poor Lubbock was forced to comprehend the lewd things Tatsumi was blurting out to him. "What the fuck?! Tatsumi is going to molest me after all! Someone, help me!"

"Lubbock, keep your voice down, or else I'll molest you!"

"Tatsumi's mask is ripped off! He is going to molest me! Help!" Lubbock screamed, but suddenly stopped, putting on a serious face. "So you want to slam me against a wall?"

"Yeah. That would be hot."

"...Kinky toys and bondage?"

"I would love to try that out."

"Semi-public sex?"

"The risks would turn me on more."

"Teasing?"

"Goes without saying."

"Tatsumi's scaring me! Tatsumi is a creep!" Lubbock started to lose his cool again.

"Shut up! I'll force you to bite down on your own clothes while I cover your eyes!"

"...Excuse me?"

"It happens a lot in the mags I read."

"So you do read all that kind of stuff..." Lubbock was disturbed, but somehow developed an immunity to Tatsumi's fantasises after a certain point. "Just spit it all out. It's gonna be better for both of us." Tatsumi cleared his throat.

"I'd love to buy sex toys and experiment on you while you're begging me to fuck you..."

"Wow. I was not prepared for that. I never knew I could be more disturbed than I already was." Lubbock decided that he was far from developing immunity to Tatsumi's erotic fantasies.

"I would force you to wear an apron with nothing underneath while I slam you on the kitchen counter and fuck you."

"Jesus fuck." Lubbock never knew he would find out that Tatsumi's sexual preferences were way more fucked up than he had ever imagined them to be.

"I would do some sly things under the table while we eat dinner and you're trying so hard to keep a straight face in front of the other members." Tatsumi began enjoying telling Lubbock his fantasies, savouring every expression Lubbock gave him. It was that of an inexperienced virgin, which turned him on.

"Can I have a moment to cool off? I don't think I'm ready to hear the rest." Lubbock's voice was high-pitched and squeaky. "Why should you cool off if I can make you feel hotter?" Tatsumi ran a hand over Lubbock's hair, grinning seductively.

"Just to let you know, I don't think having sex right now is a good idea at all." Lubbock burst Tatsumi's bubble.

"Aww, why not? We had a good atmosphere, too..."

"What if I shit on your dick? What if the others hear? We don't have any toys, either." Tatsumi scoffed. "Who needs toys when we have these?" He waved two fingers in the air. Lubbock sighed. "I guess, so long you're going to take responsibility when something happens..."

Just as the pair were about to get hot and steamy, the door clicked open. "Fuck," Lubbock scrambled away from Tatsumi, in hope of trying to come off as natural.

"Are you all right?" Susanoo was standing at the doorway, rice balls on a plate in his hand. "I heard some screaming coming from here. The others were fast asleep, so I came to check for myself." Susanoo eyed the pair. "Is something going on?"

Lubbock laughed nervously. "Of course not! Su, give me one of those rice balls, will you?" Susanoo handed him a soft rice ball. "Tatsumi, would you like one too?" Tatsumi nodded, taking a rice ball and chewing down on it. "Say... Su, by any chance, do you have any sexual experience?"

If it weren't for the fact that Lubbock was finished eating his rice ball, Susanoo would have been showered with rice coming from Lubbock's mouth.

"Tatsumi, what the fuck?!" Lubbock yelled. Susanoo was taken aback, but calm. "Wait, Su, you told me you had no interest in women. What's that all about?" Susanoo smiled. "I don't know how to fall in love, men or women alike. But if I have the chance... I think gender would not matter. Love would be love." Susanoo gave an unexpected answer.

"But," Susanoo continued. "If either you or Lubbock have sexual urges, I think it should be taken care of in an appropriate manner."

Tatsumi and Lubbock's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Su... What the fuck is this all about?"

Susanoo looked confused. "Sexual urges are a normal part of an adolescent's life, and it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"That's not the point! Su... Did you hear what we said?!" Tatsumi looked mortified.

"To some extent, yes. I believe that you have a dominance kink, and Lubbock's sexual preferences match yours. And-"

"I need to lie down to recover from this shock." Lubbock looked as if he was about to faint.

"Of course, I will always try to help if you want me to. I have seen enough of my previous masters hire prostitutes, and I know-" Susanoo was cut off, yet again.

"So you're telling us that you're going to 'help' us if we feel horny?" Lubbock put emphasis on the word "help", eyeing Tatsumi as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I could have intercourse with you if you wished." Susanoo said breezily, in the same tone in which he would report to Najenda.

"Stop! Stop! My ears will rot!" Tatsumi and Lubbock lunged at Susanoo, begging him not to continue any longer. It felt wrong, hearing these things from their boss's imperial arm. Were imperial arms meant to help you get off, anyway?

"I could dominate or be dominated if that's what you wish. I have a tolerance for pain so if you want me to practice BDSM with you, I-"

"No more! No thank you!" Lubbock plugged his ears. Hearing Tatsumi confess his dirtiest fantasies was one thing, but hearing Susanoo casually telling him that he would have sex with him anytime if he wished was a completely different thing.

"I think I've had enough of this kind of talk for one day." Tatsumi crawled into his bed. "Are you sure? You seemed to be fine about it earlier when you told Lubbock about your sexual preferences." Susanoo kindly reminded him. "Susanoo, please don't tell anyone else this and forget everything." Lubbock begged. "I certainly will respect your private matters, however, always know that if you are feeling sexually frustrated, you can always come to me." Susanoo was only trying to help, but it caused the two teens to scream with embarrassment.

"Goodnight, Tatsumi, and also Lubbock."

Susanoo was almost smirking as he closed the door, exiting with the plate which he carried the rice balls on.

"Tatsumi?"

"What, Lubba?"

"Please cleanse my brain and tell me that everything was all a dream."

Lubbock certainly was scarred for life, but Tatsumi also seemed considerably disturbed after Susanoo intervened. It was a night that would be remembered in both bad and kinky ways, as the two had found out an unexpected side of Susanoo.

But who even said that Susanoo only knew housework and combat?

**Author's Note:**

> You're reading this? That probably means you survived without clicking back or passing out from the weirdness. Thanks for reading, good day to you.


End file.
